Man, I feel like a woman
by xgotchax
Summary: Santiago Lopez is the editor of men's magazine Don. He's a real womanizer until one of his conquests change all that and he wakes up as Santana Lopez. She learns how hard it is to be a woman in a men's world and if that's not enough she suddenly gained the interest of her art-director Brittany Pierce.
1. Prologue

**Title: Man, I feel like a woman**  


**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Lalola**

**Rating: T (can change later on, not sure yet)**

**Word count: 2.5 K**

**A/N: Hey people. This is my first story. Not sure if this is okay so I'd appreciate some honest feedback. ****English isn't my first language so you can always help me out by correcting me on spelling. ****I got this idea from a tv show a couple years ago that was one of my favorites so I thought why not make it into a Brittana story. ****I based my story on a remake of Lalola, I'm not sure if it's 100% the same or not. ****In the beginning I'll follow the story but later on I'll try to give my own twist to it so I'm not just copying the story.**

**Reviews or PM's are always welcome.**

**Okay, I'll stop talking now, hope you'll enjoy this.**

_**EDITED**_

Prologue

When Santiago opened his eyes, he noticed he wasn't in his own bed. What happens more than not when you're him.

He looked to his right and oh yes, there she was, the model/actress from last night. She was okay, but he had had better.

He looked outside and saw it was still early in the morning, time for him to leave. He carefully slid from under the covers and got dressed as quietly as possible. Without looking back he was out the door.

He crossed a pretty brunette and winked at her while getting in his car.

* * *

Santiago Lopez has it all. He's 25, handsome, successful, and a major womanizer. He attracted many women, like Elaine, the woman who's still blissfully asleep because she had just spent the night with Santiago.

Elaine is in love with Santiago, because yesterday, he promised her the world. So her decision is made, he'll be with her. Unfortunately for her, that wasn't according to Santiago's plan.

* * *

Santiago has everything he needs. In his case that's a well-paid job, an expensive car, enough friends and a lot of girlfriends, well for one night at least.

* * *

Santiago arrived at his workplace, Don, a very popular magazine for men. When he arrived, he saw Brittany Pierce being very busy during a photo shoot. Brittany was beautiful, funny, mysterious, you could say she was the opposite of Santiago.

They work together. Brittany is the talented art director from Don, the magazine where Santiago is the editor in chief.

You would think with Brittany being beautiful and Santiago being a real ladies men, surely something would have happened between them. It's not that he never tried, she just never seemed responsive to his advances or laughed it away. After a while he noticed he could never convince her for a night with him, in his bed or hers, he didn't really care. So he kind of gave up on that one, but that never stopped him from trying to flirt with her from time to time.

When Santiago walked in, he couldn't help to appreciate the good looking models in skimpy lingerie posing for the camera.

'Good morning everyone!' He said with a grin on his face.

He walked over to Brittany and put an arm over her shoulder while looking at the posing models. 'So how is it going here?' Brittany looked amused and took his arm off her shoulder with an eye roll.

'It's all going well,' she said.

'Yeah, I can see that, but um… can I change a couple of things?'

'Yeah sure.'

He walked over to the models and looked deep in thought, then he smiled, went to one of them and put her hair out of her face.

'There you go,' he said with a smile, 'we want to have a good view of that pretty face.'

He winked at her and went back to Brittany. 'Now it's perfect,' he said. 'Good job Brittany, keep that up.'

* * *

When Santiago walked into the building of Don Magazine, he passed some of his co-workers; Kitty, the receptionist, Marley, the overworked fashion director and Jake. Jake was talking to this brunette and she looked extremely bored, that guy had no game, seriously.

There was also Alyssa, she had the title of production manager along with the one of biggest bitch of the company.

And finally we have Blake, you could say he has very expressive eyes, but that was about the only positive thing you could say about him, he was overly confident, a sexist, sly as a fox and took advantage of people at any given opportunity. But he was also Santiago's best friend.

Alyssa called Santiago's name.

'Will is looking for you,' she said.

'Okay, I'll go there right away,' he said over his shoulder.

His phone rang, Elaine again, she has been calling him all day, why can't she get the message and leave him alone for Christ's sake. He pressed the red button and went to Will's office.

When he went inside he saw Will playing golf on an indoor golf mat while being on the phone.

'It was probably his wife, Terry.' He thought.

He's always very relieved he isn't married when he hears him talking to his wife. She's a nightmare.

'Oh there you are Santiago,' his boss said looking relieved. 'Yes I'm still listening honey, sure you can buy that new purse, everything for you my love, bye.'

He hung up and looked at Santiago. 'I wanted to say you have to be at your best for the meeting tomorrow, you know how important it is for this company,' Will said.

'I know, I'll do the best I can,' Santiago said.

'I know you will but my job depends on this too so I'm counting on you….'

Santiago's phone rang, he looked at the screen an pushed the ignore button. '

Don't you have to pick that up?' Will asked.

'No, it's not that important.'

Now Will's phone rang.

'I'm afraid that one _is_ important, I'm out, bye.' Santana said with a smile.

He heard Will saying 'no of course I haven't forgotten honey' while he went out the door.

Indeed, very happy he isn't married.

* * *

After a long day of work the co-workers all liked to relax. For that the Sky Bar was the place to be. It was trendy and very expensive. It was at the first floor of the building complex, so that half of the monthly paychecks didn't even get the chance to leave the building.

It was not long after entering that Santiago saw a pretty blonde and started chatting with her, and he also didn't miss the flirty smiles Alyssa and Blake were giving each other, gross.

* * *

The only co-worker missing was Brittany. She was waiting at the school gates on the love of her life, Lena.

She saw a 9-year old girl running towards her and lifted her up in her arms.

'Hey pumpkin, how was school?' She asked her daughter.

'It was okay,' the little girl said.

'Just okay?' Her mother asked.

'Yeah, it was fine.'

'Okay then honey, you know you can always tell me if something is wrong, right?'

'I know mom.'

'Okay then, let's go home.' Brittany put her down, took her hand and they headed towards her car.

* * *

In the meantime the conversations in the Sky Bar were getting more and more intimate. Alyssa and Marley were talking with some of their colleagues.

'I interviewed Ryan Gosling today, he looks so handsome on film but in real life he's even hotter,' Marley said dreamy.

'It's so cool you get to interview all of those famous people!' One of her colleagues said excited.

'Yeah, it was, and I really had the feeling he was truly listening to me when I asked him a question.'

'Oh Marley, men never listen, they collect trophies.' Alyssa broke her off and looked at Blake while she said it.

And she was right, at the bar the men were talking about their favorite subject: women.

'Well, how many women did you sleep with?' Blake asked Jake.

He looked deep in thought. 'Um… 4,' he said unsurely. 'Or 5, yeah definitely 5, and some Swiss girl at a camp, but that was just kissing so…'

'Only kissing?' Santiago asked. 'Well, that's not so bad I guess, that's almost half a football team.' he smirked.

'And you, Santiago?' Jake asked.

'Good question, Jake, I think we all want to know the answer to that question, how many women did you spend the night with?' Blake asked loudly.

'I don't count that stuff, Blake, you know that, but I suspect that would be around 10 or 12.' He answered.

The two men looked like they didn't believe him.

'Football teams, guys,' Santiago laughed.

They both started laughing and gave him a fist pump.

'But I must say, the ladies always come to me and then I just have to smooth talk them a bit and they're hooked.' He said.

'And do you never want to like, you know?' Jake asked unsurely.

'To wake up next to the same woman, is that what you want to say, next to the same bitch, next to the same whining? No, I don't think our bro here's into that stuff, right Santiago?' Blake asked.

'No I don't think so, Jake man, I always want something else, something better, the sky, the limit and beyond,' he answered.

'That's the spirit, cheers to that!' Blake cheered.

Santiago's phone rang again, he picked up without looking who it was.

'Hello, Santiago speaking.'

'Santiago?' A woman's voice asked.

'Elaine?'

'Yeah, it's me, just like the 10 other times I tried to call you. How dare you ignore me like that?'

'Oh right, sorry but I was really busy today, it's still busy actually, I have to work some more now.'

'Working, with that music?'

'My colleagues like to have a little party after five.'

'So you're still saying you're at the office? That's okay, then I'll come check on you, I have a couple of things I want to talk about with you.'

'Elaine, now is a really bad time, I have to focus on my work.'

'Santiago, don't think of me as a fool, a woman knows when she gets blown off, you just don't want to see me anymore.'

'No, it's not that, of course I want to see you, it's just that I'm really busy today and tomorrow too because I have this important meeting that I talked about with you.'

While Santiago was talking he suddenly heard Elaine's voice very clear, like she was standing next to him.

'We had such a good time Santiago, why did you ruin it all?'

And surely when he turned around she was standing there looking very livid.

'Elaine?' He asked surprised.

'You asshole!' She screamed. 'I thought I meant something to you, you sneaked away out of my bed without a word last night!'

'Elaine, stop.' Santiago said looking uncomfortable.

'You didn't answer my calls all day, you promised me we'd be together, yes people Santiago Lopez is a big manwhore and an even bigger asshole!' She screamed adressing everyone in the bar.

'Elaine, that's enough.'

'Enough, it will be enough when I say it's enough.' She said with a crazy glint in her eyes. 'Because you probably got away with this multiple times, but this time it'll be different, this time you'll regret that your sexy eyes ever fell on me.'

She turned away ready to leave.

'Oh yeah and Santiago, if you ever want to get someone in your bed again, inform them first about your little situation.'

His colleges and the rest of the Skybar started snickering at that.

And off she went.

'Jesus.' He breathed.

'Was she on her period or something?' Jake laughed.

'She had more going on than her period, Jesus man what a crazy bitch, glad I got rid of that one.' Santiago said.

He turned to the barman. 'A beer please.'

* * *

Santiago went home and started working on his computer. Fifteen minutes later his roommate and best friend Rachel walked in.

'Santiago! I'm home!' She yelled.

'In here!' He said.

He was typing away on his computer when he let out a big sigh.

'Nervous for your big presentation tomorrow?' She asked.

'Yeah a bit and tired.' He replied.

'There's something else I see it, what is it Santiago you can tell me, a problem with a woman again?' She asked with a smirk.

'Haha, well yeah actually, crazy woman, and they all want the same, a house, a dog, marriage, children, Jesus.' He sighed.

'I think I'm really glad I've been immune to your charm for the last 15 years, you're not boyfriend material.' She said.

'Well yeah, I'm glad you're not like them, you're the sister I never had.' He said seriously.

She smiled and went to hug him. 'Let's go to sleep, big day tomorrow.'

'Yeah, you're right, goodnight Rach.'

'Goodnight Santiago.'

* * *

Indeed a big day, or rather a big night. Cause what this night held for Santiago, no one could have ever expected.

Not even Elaine, while it was her fault actually.

Elaine was sitting with her friends in a circle, candles and tarot cards all around them. They were at Zoe's place, who really believed in all this spiritual stuff.

She came telling about her problems with this guy when Zoe suggested they had to make him suffer. When Zoe said they could do it by putting a sort of spell on him Elaine didn't really believe her. But Zoe looked so serious about this stuff so she decided to give it a try, what's the worst that could happen right?

Elaine handed Zoe a picture of Santiago. 'Do it, make him suffer.' She said.

'I'm just a beginner', she said, 'so I'm not sure if this is even going to work. Okay, hand me the book. We have to put our hands on top of each other.'

She started chanting Latin words. _Hoc est corpus quia sexus infidelitas Santiago Lopez. __Homusculus feminis passio masculinum indignitatis._

She poured some suet on Elaine's hand.

'Au, that hurts!' Elaine yelled.

Zoe ignored her and kept on chanting the same Latin words. _Hoc est corpus quia sexus infidelitas Santiago Lopez. __Homusculus feminis passio masculinum indignitatis. _

A storm broke out outside, lightning flashed through the windows while rain kept pouring on the roof.

Zoe kept chanting the same words.

'Stop, that's enough!'Elaine yelled.

She was starting to get freaked out.

The storm outside has reached his worst. The rain kept hammering on the roof, lightning kept flashing and it kept on thundering. Then suddenly it stopped altogether.

And just like that Santiago's life would never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Man, I feel like a woman**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Lalola**

**Rating: M **

**Word count: 3.2K**

**A/N: **

**Hey guys, I know this took a while and I'll do my best to have the next one up quicker.**

**I'm struggling a bit with the he and she what you'll probably notice since it's not usual for a guy to change in a woman but I'll get there.**

**Changed the rating to M since I decided to try to write sexy times later on, never wrote smut but I'll try. **

**Thanks for the response btw, I really appreciate it!**

**On with the story!**

_**EDITED**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Santiago really wasn't a morning person. So it was no surprise he stumbled out of bed this morning with his eyes half closed.

He went to locate the bathroom and when he found it, he went to the toilet and lifted the toilet seat up. He pulled his pajama pants down and put his hand down his pants.

He couldn't find anything, it was all flat. He was frantically patting everywhere he could but still he found nothing. He started to get a little freaked out. He looked at himself in the mirror.

He clearly wasn't awake yet, looking right back at him was someone else, a woman nonetheless.

He turned around and saw no one. He faced the mirror once more and then it suddenly dawned on him. He himself was staring back at him in the mirror and he wasn't dreaming.

He screamed as loud as he could with his eyes wide open.

Suddenly startled awake by a loud scream Rachel sat up in her bed.

'Santiago?' She yelled with panic in her voice.

The screaming kept on going.

She got up and went to locate Santiago when she was suddenly faced with another person, the screamer she guessed. She was startled by her sudden appearance.

Why was this stranger holding her own boobs with a look of pure horror and looking in shock? Probably one of Santiago's one night stands.

'Santiago!' She yelled again. 'Santiago!'

'Sorry I didn't know we were having a visitor, I'll go look for Santiago.' She said to the girl.

She went to pass the visitor but the woman grabbed her by the arms.

'Rachel, stop, it's me Santiago!' She said looking very distressed. 'Something… something happened.' She looked as if she could burst out in tears at any moment now.

'Santiago?' Rachel asked confused.

'Yes, it's me!' The stranger yelled with hope in her eyes.

Rachel started screaming.

She turned away from her and started running towards the living room while yelling for Santiago to come and help her.

The woman ran after her.

'I'm saying you I am Santiago!' The woman shouted.

'There's a psychopath in our living room!' Rachel yelled out.

She went to grab a frying pan and held it threateningly above her head.

'I'm going to call the police!' She threatened.

'Please don't Rach, wait let me prove it to you. My birthday is the 5th of August, we went to see Queens of the Stone Age and afterwards we went to a sushi bar. And last year with my hernia, you constantly had to help me to go on the toilet.'

'Santiago didn't want anyone to find out about that.' Rachel said looking shocked.

'No of course not, because it was way too embarrassing.' Santiago said.

Suddenly the phone rang.

Rachel still stood there holding the frying pan in a defensive position.

'When is my birthday?' She asked.

'Uhm… uhm…' Santiago had a real hard time remembering people's birthday, especially now, when being threatened to be hit by a frying pan, by his best friend Rachel Berry nonetheless.

'The third of October?' He said unsurely.

'Wrong!' Rachel yelled, 'it's the second of October!'

'Damn why do I always guess that wrong?' Santiago cursed under his breath.

'Santiago guessed that wrong all the time too, how is that even possible?' Rachel wondered.

The phone went to voicemail when Elaine's voice came through.

'Hey Santiago, Elaine here. I hope you had a really exciting night and much fun with your new life. Have a great one.' She sounded very smug.

The beeping sound indicated the end of the message.

Rachel looked shocked to the core with her eyes and mouth wide open.

Santiago would have laughed at her expression if he wouldn't feel this distressed.

* * *

Rachel grabbed two coffees, one for her and one for the woman sitting at the kitchen table. She handed Santiago a cup and stared at him.

'What?' Santiago said nervously.

'This isn't possible.' Rachel said.

'Well, it's the truth.' Santiago answered.

Rachel laid her hand on her cheek and went down to the top of her breasts.

'Can I… can I feel them?' She asked looked quite uncomfortable.

Santiago nodded like he wasn't bothered by it.

Rachel laid her hand on them and immediately pulled it away like she had an electrical shock.

'It's still not possible.' She stated.

It's impossible, but it did happen.

So Santiago couldn't arrive on time at work, where several people were waiting on a man who won't come, since that man is no more.

* * *

Will was getting worried, Santiago never shows up late for work, especially not on such an important, no not just an important, the most important meeting. He had called Santiago several times already, but no one answered. He better not screw this up.

'Maybe he's just having trouble to get out of the warm embrace of another one of his conquests.' Jake said looking a bit jealous.

'Or he doesn't want to show his face after that humiliation from yesterday.' Alyssa said.

'Well now is not the time, he has to be here. He has to make sure our company still exists and you all get to keep your jobs.' Will said looking very nervous.

'And that I'm still alive.' He murmured under his breath.

His phone rang. 'That will be him!' Will looked relieved. He checked the caller ID and let out a huge sigh.

He picked up. 'Hey honey, yes everything's under control, in half an hour the meeting starts and in an hour we'll be drinking champagne!' He laughed. 'See you later honey, yes I'll be on time.' He hung up, now looking even more distressed than before.

'Will, can you come here for a second?' Blake asked his boss with a nod of his head.

'Maybe this is not the right time for what I'm about to say, but it's not the first time this happened. I don't know if it's just me but something feels off about Santiago lately.' Blake whispered to his boss.

'Oh, well I didn't really notice that.' Will responded.

'Santiago is always on time, he's a professional.' Brittany said looking straight at Blake.

'This is his moment, he's not just going to let that slip away, you're a really good friend huh?'

She said to him with an obvious hint of irony.

'Well, then he should better be here right now.' Will said.

* * *

Meanwhile at their apartment Santiago kept on calling Elaine, but she didn't answer her phone.

'Goddamned, pick up your fucking phone!' Santiago cursed.

'What are you actually going to say? Hello, it's Santiago, yeah so I kind of turned into a woman last night and that's probably your fault?' Rachel asked with sarcasm.

'I just have to see this woman and ask what the hell she did!'

'Okay, then we'll drive there.' Rachel proposed.

'I don't know where she lives.' He said awkwardly.

'You don't know where she lives, but Santiago that girl dumped her boyfriend for you and you don't even know where she lives.' She stated angrily.

'She lives on a boat, okay?'

'All right, that's something, on water, good.' Rachel murmured.

'Goddamned!' Santiago started to curse again.

* * *

At Don the time was ticking away. Especially for Will. He took some pills to calm himself down a bit.

Blake came up to him. 'Will, we have to do something, that's why I want to suggest to…

'Can you go get him, wonderful idea!' Will interrupted him.

'I'm not sure if that will work, the chances that he slept at home are pretty small.' Alyssa said.

'Of course he didn't sleep at home, but no what I want to propose is that I can do the presentation, we worked on it together.' Blake said.

'Blake, Blake, Blake if we're going to do that we'd better immediately close this place. Come on, call him, someone call him again, everyone call him, he can't have disappeared!' Will yelled at his employees.

* * *

Santiago's phone rang.

'Elaine!' She yelled and grabbed her phone. 'Will, it's Will, the meeting! What should I do?' Santiago asked desperately.

'I don't know.'

'You pick up!' Santiago threw his phone to Rachel.

'Tell him I have a hangover, no worse, I'm in the hospital!'

'Tell him that yourself.'

'I can't, I don't exist anymore, I sound like a woman and I look like one.'

'All right I'll answer it.' Rachel gave in.

'Hey Will!' She sounded too happy.

'Rachel?' He asked confused.

'Yes, it's Rachel.'

'Where is Santiago? Is he there?'

'Uh, Santiago no he isn't here, he… uh…' Rachel didn't know what to tell Will.

Santiago ran to the fridge and grabbed a postcard with mountains on it. He showed it to Rachel while pointing at it frantically.

'He's on his way to Canada.'

'To Canada?'

'Yes to Canada, to his aunt.'

Santiago shook his head.

'His uncle?'

He shook his head again.

'His father?'

Santiago nodded.

'Yes, he went to visit his father in Canada.'

'Yeah, they uh… they cut his throat.'

'They what!?'

'Yes, he's dead, uh… no he isn't dead, well I mean almost dead.'

'Rachel, have you been drinking or something?'

'No well yeah one, from the emotions, because of that phone call and then Santiago had to leave to Canada immediately.'

'He has to be here! In half an hour there'll be four important men here, couldn't his father have waited one day with almost being dead! I'm sorry Rachel, it's just that I'm really stressing out right now.'

'Well, can't anyone else do the presentation?'

'No, Santiago prepared the whole thing by himself, he knows it inside out.'

'Hold on, when is the meeting'

'At 9.30, it's too late to cancel it.'

'No, don't cancel it, we'll be there, I mean I'll be there and I'll bring someone with me. See you later.'

Rachel hung up.

Santiago immediately understood what Rachel was implying.

'No way I'm going to that meeting looking like this.' He said with his arms crossed.

'We have to, otherwise the place will close and your friends will lose their jobs, you will lose your job. And with that your car, your loft, your whole life.' Rachel argued.

'My life? I lost that already. Look at me, Santiago, I'd better change my name to Santana then.' Santiago said sarcastically.

Rachel looked deep in thought. 'Santana, that's it! We'll let Santana make sure those men in their fancy costumes will invest in Don. And for that we'll let Santana use her brand new qualities.' Rachel said while pointing at her new body. 'So, clothes off.'

'Clothes off? No, no, no.'

Rachel pushed Santiago, who was protesting very heavily, into her dresser.

She tried getting her in her bra which was a real struggle.

Next were Santiago's boxers. He managed to convince Rachel to let him keep wearing them, so he could at least keep something on from his old self.

He put a dress over his head and put on the heels Rachel handed to him.

Now came the hardest part: walking on high heels. After a couple falls Santiago finally managed to walk to the mirror and back, Rachel stated that was enough practice.

Rachel looked at his outfit and decided the dress should go, she handed him a red blouse and a tight black skirt. She topped it off with a black blazer and decided that was the perfect work outfit for Santiago.

They were ready to go.

* * *

Rachel walked to her car, looked back and saw that Santiago wasn't following. He stood in the doorway looking very unsure of himself.

'Come on, Santiago, well Santana.'

Santiago walked very clumsily to Rachel's car. He went to the driver's seat.

'You can't even walk and you want to drive already, come on, I'll drive.'

She opened the door and motioned for Santiago to hop in.

'Ladies first.' She said with a smirk on her face.

If looks could kill Rachel would be dead right now.

Santiago grumbled something and got in the car.

And off they went, if they hurried they could still make it on time for the meeting.

* * *

Meanwhile at the office Santiago's co-workers were all sitting at the table, waiting for him and the important people from their investor, 'High Five'.

Someone knocked on the door and Kitty stepped in, she put a glass of Vodka in front of Will, who drank it all in one yime, and turned around to step outside. 'Oh, I almost forgot, they're here.' She said.

'Now? They're early! Did you give them coffee? Where are they?' Will asked Kitty frantically.

She stepped aside and three men of 'High Five' came in.

'Good morning Will!' Casper said with a big smile on his face. He was the most important investor of High Five, and probably the most fake one too.

'You don't look very good, a bit pale, you nervous?' He laughed.

'Well, where should I sit?' He looked around and sat himself in the chair at the head of the table with a sigh of relief. It was the chair previously occupied by Will, not that he didn't know that, he just felt like he was bigger and better than him and he sat there with a smug face aimed at Will, just to spite him.

Now everyone was at the meeting except for one.

But fortunately for Will, that person was on their way.

* * *

Rachel and Santiago were sitting in the car driving towards Don.

Santiago was looking out of the window looking very nervous and unsure.

'You look like a woman, so try to act as one.' Rachel said.

They had to stop for a red light.

The light went to green and ten seconds after the car in front of them still wasn't moving. Santiago had enough.

'Green! It's green!' He yelled while leaning over to Rachel's side and honking repeatedly.

'That's it!' She got out of the car and yelled at the passenger.

'Come on, drive! It's not going to get any greener than this, you dumbass!'

The car finally drove off.

They were on their way again.

Rachel was used to Santiago's temper.

'You look like a woman so try to act like a woman.' Rachel repeated the mantra with a smile.

* * *

But at Don no one was waiting on a woman. They were waiting on Santiago, the man where all hope was set on.

But in his place came Santana.

* * *

'All right, repeat what we have agreed on.' Rachel said to Santiago.

'Okay, I'm Santana, cousin and confidante of Santiago. I've lived and worked abroad for years and now I've been here for a couple of weeks and just before he left to Canada Santiago asked me to do his presentation.' Santiago said.

'That's it.' Rachel said.

'And you think they'll believe that?' Santiago huffed.

'They don't have much choice, it's either that or go bankrupt, and that's really not an option.'

They arrived at Don.

'Can I have your badge?' Rachel asked Santiago.

'Shit, I forgot it at home, we'll have to ask Marc of security.'

Marc approached their car.

'What can I help you with ladies?' He asked politely.

'Open the door Marc and hurry!' Santiago barked.

'Do you know my name Madam?' He asked although less polite.

Santiago stepped out of the car barefoot with her heels in one hand.

'Rachel, wish me luck.' She said.

'Go San!' Rachel said with a thumbs up.

Santiago ran inside the building.

He arrived at the desk and was having trouble putting his heels back on. He stumbled to the reception where Kitty was sitting.

Kitty backed away.

'You have to make an appointment first Miss.' She said.

'No time, Kitty, I'm late already.' Santiago said out of breath from running.

She walked past Kitty and was on her way to find Will.

Her phone rang and she picked up.

'Hello?'

She suddenly stopped, there stood Will, the person calling her.

He looked at her strangely and hang up.

'Who are you?' He asked.

'Santia… Santana.' She responded unsurely.

'Santana?'

She nodded and shook his hand looking more confident.

'Santana Lopez, Santiago's cousin, he excuses himself for family business in Canada. He asked me to replace him.'

'You're replacing Santiago?' He asked looking unconvinced.

'Yeah, Rachel called you to tell I was replacing him right?'

'Well she said someone would come, but I thought she meant someone more, well… never mind. Santiago is convincing, strong, masculine and you are… well yeah.' He said looking her up and down.

Santiago had enough of this bullshit.

He took Will by the neck and dragged him into his office.

He put him on his bureau and put a hand on his shoulder while looking him straight in the eyes.

'And now you'll listen very carefully to what I have to say.' Will was looking pretty terrified, good if that helped to get his point across, so be it.

'If those guys from High Five won't be convinced in half an hour, then everyone here loses their job. I'm the only one who really knows this presentation.'

'But Santiago would never…'

'Santiago asked me because he trusts me, okay?' He interrupted Will.

'He knows I'll charm those business men, so if you care just even a little about your company you'll let me do this presentation, got it?' Santiago asked.

'Okay.' Will said quietly.

'And if we start now, you'll still have time to take Terry to the hair salon afterwards.' He said while fixing Will's tie.

'You'll have to trust me, you don't have any other option, come on.'

They went to the meeting room.

They were all looking at him weirdly, he wasn't used to this. He stood in front of the table and started his presentation.

He was so busy trying not to mess it up he missed the way Brittany was looking at him, or well her. She had this dreamy look on her face, like the face of a little kid seeing the Disney parade for the first time, like she was something magical.

There standing was Santana Lopez, 25, beautiful, successful and by certain circumstances, a woman.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Man, I feel like a woman**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Lalola**

**Rating: M**

**Word count: 5.7 K**

**A/N:**

**Hey! **

**Like promised a quicker update and it's even longer than the previous ones.**

**Reviews, favs, follows are always welcome!**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was a good day at Don Magazine, the birds were singing, the sun was shining and all the misery and anxiousness from before had disappeared. All were wearing a happy face when they walked out of the conference room.

"Kitty, call the Skybar and say we'll barge in with 20 people and they should make sure there's enough champagne!" Will cheered. "You're right Will, it's time for some bubbles!" Casper laughed.

"You got a feisty one there." Casper said nodding is head at Santana. "Couldn't agree more." Will spoke.

Santana was trying to reach Rachel but she didn't pick up. Voicemail again. "Hey Rach, it's Santia… Santana. Come and get me as soon as possible, we have to find Elaine. I'm losing it here." She hung up.

Will and Casper approached her. "See, just got out of a meeting and already working again." Will joked.

"Santana, I can certainly appreciate such a fiery lady. At least you have a fire to put out and I've got a hose laying somewhere!" Casper laughed and stepped away.

Santana looked disgusted by his comment but didn't respond.

She had to get out of here. She was already in the hall when she heard Brittany's voice calling her name.

"Santana, we're going to drink a snack, I mean eat a snack, at the Skybar. You up for it?" She asked.

"No thanks, I'm just going to order a pizza or something." Santana replied.

"Oh, that's okay." Brittany said looking a bit rejected.

Will heard Santana declining the proposal and came up to her. "You're going to come with us to toast on your success, right?" He requested.

"Uhm… no sorry. I have to do a lot of laundry and the dishes and stuff…" She said hesitantly.

Will started laughing. "She's not only a good employee, she's also very funny! Come on, you're coming with me."

Will pushed her to the door and she struggled a bit but was unsuccessful.

* * *

So Santana ended up at the Skybar with her co-workers.

* * *

Santana's arrival didn't come unnoticed. Every man in the Sky Bar thought she had a banging body and weren't shy to tell her.

And to say that Santana, who still felt like Santiago, couldn't really appreciate the attention was a big understatement.

She was sitting alone at the bar when Blake, Jake and Will approached her.

"Santana, what you did in there was so awesome! No sorry, we don't sell magazines, we let the normal person dream of a better existence! Great speech!" Jake beamed.

"Thanks, but Santiago already did most of the work." Santana remarked.

"But still, that at such a short period of time you knew that whole file by heart, that's very impressive." Will complimented her.

Blake started one of his boring speeches so Santana decided to go to the restroom to call Rachel again.

On her way to the restroom a man with sleek black hair winked at her and made a remark about how hot she was and if she wanted to spend a night with him. She looked repulsed and turned him down with a snide remark.

When she go to the bathroom she saw Brittany standing there talking on the phone to someone.

"You're the cutest, you know that? Okay, see you later baby." She said with a smile on her face. She went back to the bar.

"So that's why she never went in on my advances, she probably has a very kind boyfriend or husband. Probably a boyfriend, because there was no ring on her finger." She thought.

"It's not like it mattered anymore. Slim chance she was a lesbian or bisexual. And even if she was, it's not like she'll want a freak like Santana, she was nor a man nor a woman. A man turned into a woman by magic, ha! She'll probably end up alone and no way she was ever going to be with a man, over her dead body!" Santana was getting a bit depressed by her thoughts and she really wanted to leave this place so she decided to try and call Rachel again.

* * *

Rachel was in the middle of her radio show and just announced a new song when her phone rang.

"Santiago?"

"Finally! Where are you? I'm waiting here for 3 hours already!" Santana hissed.

"Bad meeting?" She guessed.

"No, not at all, but all men are horny for me and my feet are killing me because of those stupid high heels." Santana complained.

"Don't take them off, otherwise you'll never get them on again!" Rachel remarked.

"Great." Santana muttered. "Rachel, you really have to come and get me right now."

"Santiago, I'm in the middle of a live show."

"Then ask someone else to play a couple of songs, we have to find Elaine, now!"

She hang up.

The pervert from before approached her again.

"Playing hard to get huh? Let's start over, I'm Danny." He said with his hand stretched out.

"Fuck off man! There are enough girls at the bar. I'm not into men… of your kind." Santana snapped.

"You're a though cookie huh?" He remarked while touching her elbow.

Santana lost it and grabbed him by his collar.

"Touch me again and I'll stick you to the wall, okay?" She hissed and turned to go back to the bar.

Santana was tired of those painful heels so against Rachel's advice she decided to take them off and stumbled shoeless to the bar.

Alyssa, Marley and Kitty were watching her climbing on a bar stool.

"Watch Santana there, she'd do anything for a little bit of attention." Alyssa said with a bitchy look on her face.

"That's so cheap." Kitty commented.

"But she did do a fantastic job at the meeting, girls." Marley defended her.

Alyssa and Kitty were giving her a look so Marley added ''but I think she had a boob job.'

They laughed.

Brittany approached Santana.

"Hey." She said casually.

"New shoes?" She asked with a nod towards her heels in her hands.

"Uh no, I lent them from a friend, but they're a size too small, bit ridiculous huh?" She wiggled her toes to prove her point.

"You think?" Brittany asked and then took of her own shoes.

Santana looked at her questioningly, Brittany just shrugged with a cute smile on her face.

"You made quite the impression huh?" She said.

"Oh that, I've made deals with such businessmen like a hundred times already." Santana replied like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh, is that so?" Brittany asked with her head tilted like she was trying to figure her out.

"Well, I mean, Santiago has said a lot about those things." She has to stop forgetting she's not Santiago anymore, but Santana. Being around Brittany tends to made her forget everything for a while.

"I must say, you're nothing like your cousin."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, Santiago would've never done that presentation the way you did. He doesn't have the finesse for that."

"What's your problem with him?" Santana asked looking offended.

"Excuse me?" Brittany asked baffled.

"Whatever, I have to go."

When someone says something bad about her, she can't handle it. She knows she has too much pride, but that's just how she is, take it or leave it.

Santana was having the worst day of her life. Even the smallest thing was too much right now, so she walked away, leaving a stunned Brittany behind.

She called a taxi company, but they told her all their cabs were taken, meaning she was still stuck there.

"I can take you home, if you wish." A voice from behind her spoke.

"Like a peace offer, for offending your cousin." Brittany suggested.

"What do you drive with?" Santana asked.

"A Toyota."

"What kind of Toyota?"

"A blue one?" Brittany responded unsurely.

"If I were you, I'd ask Will for a car with a little more horse power, 160 minimum. Those little Toyota's can't even pull a caravan on a hill."

"Okay… I'll think about it, thanks for the info."

"You're welcome." And she was off again. No way she's going to add driving in a crappy mini car to her already long list of bad things that happened to her today, even if it meant being in one with the beautiful Brittany Pierce.

Santana had to pee really bad so she went to the restroom.

She went to the men's room and stood between two guys at the urinal.

One of them was Danny. "Ugh him again." Santana muttered.

"You shouldn't be here babe." Danny said with a laugh.

"You have to shot your mouth, babe!" Santana fired back.

"Let me explain it to you. This space is for people who smash beer cans and zap away when Desperate Housewives is on. For men."

"Sure, you have a dick so you can afford anything right? Wait until you get cursed and wake up in a woman's body!"

"Well it looks like we have a freak here then!" He laughed.

"Loser!" She barked.

She took her purse and was out of the bathroom.

She passed a hot girl with a nice rack. On the inside she still felt like Santiago Lopez, notorious playboy, so the man in her had to flirt with her. "Hey babe!" She said to the girl with a wink.

The girl looked a bit creeped out and passed her without looking her in the eye.

"Well, that's your loss, bimbo!" Santana called after her.

That never happened to her, she was losing her touch. "Oh yeah that's right, she's a woman, forgot that tiny detail again. Life is great, just great." Santana thought.

* * *

Women have to look great, should be able to talk about any subject and should turn guys down in a polite way. Women should be able to think about a thousand things at one.

Men just 3: power, money and sex.

Being a woman isn't easy, and Santana learned that the hard way today.

* * *

Rachel showed up at the bar and Santana gave her a big hug. She was grateful she at least still had her best friend that she could count on. Rachel returned the hug and told Santana they were finally going home.

* * *

Santana was sitting in the car with a grumpy face.

"You drank too much to drive." Rachel commented.

"You'd drink too if you'd go through what I've just gone through. And all those guys trying to hit on me, gross."

* * *

Santana was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself in just a towel.

She looked good, smoking even. That was about the only positive thing that she got out of this whole situation.

* * *

She was sitting on the sofa. Rachel handed her a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Here, women can handle alcohol even worse than men."

"I don't only have an headache but also a really strange feeling in my stomach." Santana complained.

"That's the emotions, you're a bit more sensitive." Rachel said casually while flipping in a magazine.

"Or I have some strange disease." Santana said looking a bit scared.

Rachel laughed. "Santiago, you've been through a lot today, it's normal you're a little emotional, huh. Wait until you get dumped by your first boyfriend." She added with a smirk.

Santana gave her a dirty look.

"Sorry." Rachel said without really meaning it.

"No seriously, for how long will this be? A couple of weeks, a year?" Santana groaned.

"Maybe even forever." Rachel mumbled.

Santana sat up, went to Rachel and pinned her to the sofa with a laugh.

Rachel started laughing too.

"I'll kick you in the balls if you don't get off me right now." She threatened with a smile.

"Bit impossible since they're missing." Santana replied.

If she thought about the whole situation she found it quite hilarious actually. Santiago Lopez, turned into a woman by one of his crazy one night stands.

"Well, saying karma is a bitch, would be a huge understatement right now." She thought.

* * *

In the Skybar Will, Jake, Blake and Brittany were talking at the bar.

"Not knowing when Santiago will be back, we have to reorganize as soon as possible." Will told them.

"You're absolutely right, Will. We have to give them a signal that the company will be in charge of a great leader." Blake spoke up.

"You're right. Someone who can inspire the people. Someone with a great commercial view."

"Superman!" Jake slurred, he obviously drank too much.

"Or a superwoman. Someone like that great woman from earlier."

"Santana?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, Santana." Will replied.

"You mean like a personal assistant for the editor in chief, right?" Blake asked.

"I think women in a high position are sexy, very sexy." Jake slurred.

Brittany laughed at Jake.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a bad idea." She said to Will.

"Let's be serious, we barely know her for 3 hours." Blake said.

"So? She made a deal worth 3 million dollars all by herself." Will spoke.

"I'm going home, you better stop drinking, Jake. All three of you better stop drinking." Blake sneered.

"What's his problem?" Jake asked.

Brittany and Will just shrugged their shoulders.

"Oh well, another beer then?"

They both agreed.

* * *

Santana was laying in her bed staring sadly at a woman in a magazine when her best friend approached her.

"You had a rough day, but now it's time to get a good night's rest." She said while putting the magazine away and pulling the blanket over Santana.

"Sleeping? Who knows, maybe tomorrow I'll wake up as a frog or a rabbit." Santana said.

"Or maybe as Santiago." Rachel said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Rach, can you just hold me for a while?"Santana asked looking vulnerable.

Rachel nodded. Santana laid her head in Rachel's lap and Rachel started stroking her hair.

"We really have to find Elaine." Santana sighed.

"We'll figure it out, okay. It'll work out. Tomorrow we'll go look for her, what boat was it again? Santiago, Santana?"

Santana didn't respond, she was asleep in Rachel's lap, like a baby.

Rachel decided to let her sleep since she had quite the rough day. She laid her head on the pillow, trying to get some sleep herself.

* * *

The first thing Santana did when she woke up was checking if it was all a dream.

Feeling her breasts she grumbled and let her head fall back on her pillow with a thud.

"You're actually pretty lucky they're so pretty. Who knows, they could have hung to your knees." Rachel teased her.

"Haha, maybe you should enter a 'most funny person of the year' competition or something like that." Santana grumbled while closing her eyes again.

"Come on! Get up, we have a lot to do today!"

"Like what?"

"We're going to look for Elaine. Do you know where her boat lays?"

"She could have sailed anywhere."

"Or she didn't sail anywhere and her boat is still there in the harbor. We can at least try. Come on, get dressed, we're going there." Rachel said while grabbing a reluctant Santana's arm and dragging her out of bed.

* * *

Santana and Rachel arrived at the harbor and got out of the car.

"Are you sure it's here?" Rachel asked Santana.

"I'm not sure, I think so."

"But you spent a night here."

"I was a little too preoccupied with her to care about her fucking boat, okay." Santana grunted.

They reached the boat Santana thought was Elaine's. On the boat there was a 'for rent' sign on the window.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Santana cursed.

"Do you think she's gone?" Santana asked.

"If I were her I'd consider it too."

"Rachel! She's my only chance! Elaine is the only one who may know what I could do about this. If we don't find her then…"

"We can call her." Rachel interrupted.

"I tried that already, she doesn't answer her phone."

"At least she's available, is that her number?" Rachel asked while pointing at the phone number on the sign.

Santana checked her number in her phone. "No, it's not." Santana tried calling her again.

"No, she'll recognize your number, I'll call her."

Rachel called the number when she suddenly heard a phone ringing. "Hello, this is Zoe." She looked up and saw a woman coming towards them.

"That's fast." Rachel said.

The woman smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, does someone named Elaine live here?" She asked pointing at the boat.

"Yes, but she's not home."

"Oh, and when does she come back? We would like to… give her something."

"Yes, a very special present." Santana mumbled under her breath.

"Well, then you should send that to Peru."

"Peru?!" Santana shouted.

"Great, just fantastic!" She grumbled.

"Elaine had always wanted to travel around the world, and she just got dumped by someone she was in love with. So she decided now was the right time." Zoe explained.

"Dumped? Her? But she's such a sweet girl." Santana said sarcastically.

"Who are you actually?" Zoe asked.

"I'm Rachel and this is Santia… Santana. Did she say anything before she left?"

"Something about that ex-boyfriend maybe?" Santana added.

"Do you know Santiago?"

"Santiago?"

"He's just a really bad guy." Zoe said.

"Hey! Listen here woman, I…" Santana was ready to make a snide remark but Rachel's elbow in her side stopped her.

"Uh… I mean, yeah we know all about bad guys." Santana said.

Rachel smiled at her and turned herself to Zoe.

"How long will she be gone?"

"Elaine is pretty unpredictable. A year? Maybe longer."

"A year, a fucking year?!" Santana snapped while grabbing her own hair in frustration.

* * *

Rachel and Santana decided to drive back.

"Look at me, I don't have any papers, no family, no bank account, no work and I'm a woman, Jesus man!"

"You sound like a woman, so you act like a woman." Rachel repeated her mantra again.

"I'm not some pathetic person that calls your radio show when her boyfriend dumped her, Rachel!"

Rachel's phone went off, she checked and saw that the caller was Will.

"Yeah, Will?"

Rachel looked at Santana but she shook her head in no.

"No, she's not here, yeah sure I'll tell her. Bye."

Rachel turned herself to Santana.

"Look, now you have two options. Or you handle your problems or you keep on pitying yourself." Rachel stated.

"I want to find Elaine!"

Rachel sighed.

"Will said he wants to speak with you. Why won't you try to get Santiago's job?"

"You seriously think they're going to give my job to a woman?" Santana laughed.

"Why not?"

"Because that's a job with a lot of responsibilities. You have to be really confidant for that job."

"You incorrigible macho! Even when you're in a woman's body you have too much testosterone!" Rachel hissed.

* * *

Santana was typing an e-mail in Santiago's name to Will.

"Believe me Will, Santana is a woman who can melt ice and make a rock cry." Rachel read over Santana's shoulder.

"You're already writing like a woman." Rachel teased.

Santana huffed. "Oh, shut up you."

"Conclusion, she is the perfect if not the only person who can replace me those couple of days I'm in Canada." Rachel read.

"A couple of days?" She asked confused.

"Yes! The solution is near, I can feel it."

"There, it's send!"

* * *

The next day Santana was sitting in Will's office while he was reading her resume.

"MBA at Harvard? Experience from a job in Amsterdam, Canada, New York?"

"Oh did I put New York on there, that was just a small thing." Santana said.

"Modesty defines the greatest." He smiled.

It was obvious that Will was really impressed by Santana's resume.

"But well, you're a woman, and you don't expect women to be so quickly in such a high position as these." Will started.

"I'm going to stop you right there. Women can multitask, men can only think about one thing at a time."

"Well you definitely have a fire in you, you're a fighter, I like it! Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, are you planning on getting pregnant any time soon?"

"What?"

"Sorry, I have to ask that, I can't just hire someone who's planning on popping out a baby soon."

Santana was taken aback. "Wow, okay, uh, if you'd excuse me for just a sec." She just got op when the door opened and Jake stepped in.

"Will, if you could just check these papers, oh hey Santana.' He looked surprised to see her.

"Jake, can you show Santana the way to the ladies restroom."

"Yeah sure."

Santana approached Will. "If there's one thing you can be sure of it's that I never, jamais, never, never will be pregnant, okay?" She said resolute. And she went along with Jake.

Will nodded looking satisfied with her answer.

* * *

"Are you here for Santiago's job?" Jake asked Santana.

"Well, if you need someone to tell you how things work here, I know everything about everyone."

"Oh, so you're a gossiper then?" She implied looking disinterested.

"No, no, no, just someone who knows the daily routine, like a right-hand man."

"No thanks, I can do my own stuff."

They approached the restroom and went in.

"No, no, that's the men's room!" Jake laughed.

"Oh right I forgot." She mumbled.

"See, I'm already of good use! There's the women's restroom." He pointed at the next door.

She went in without saying anything else to him.

* * *

She was looking at herself in the mirror when Blake came in.

"You're in the wrong bathroom." She said to him.

"And you're in the wrong company." He replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm wondering what you're doing here."

"Well, going to the toilet obviously."

She went to one of the toilets when Blake grabbed her and turned her around to face him.

"What's your problem, dude?"

"You know what I think is weird? Santiago disappeared and suddenly you're here, his cousin. A woman who thinks like Santiago, talks like Santiago and has people wrapped around her finger like Santiago."

"Same grandfather, good genes, we're really close."

"Oh, that's strange, he never mentioned you and I'm his best friend. Oh well so to speak."

"So to speak?" She asked looking hurt, she always thought of him as her best friend.

"You don't really think we're friends, I can't even think about it, what an arrogant ass. Well whatever, listen to me, now it's my turn, and no one is going to stop me, especially not you. But maybe you can help me, a couple blocks from here they're renting a room, what do you think?" He asked her with a smug look on his face.

When Blake went out of the bathroom or well limped out of the bathroom he was holding his crotch with one hand and was supporting himself against the wall with the other one.

Guess he got his answer.

* * *

Santana was sitting in the cafeteria thinking about how much she hated this day. She wanted to get out of this body and be Santiago again.

"You're back." Brittany's voice startled her.

"Yes." She replied.

"You were gone so quick yesterday."

"I had enough of it."

"And now you came back at Will's request."

"Yeah."

"Big news?"

"I don't know."

"Well, congratulations Miss Editor In Chief." She said with a smile.

"Ugh." Santana said looking annoyed.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes, that stupid machine doesn't work. And I've already done everything what I could do for it to work but it doesn't even make a single noise. That really pisses me of!" She ranted while pointing at the coffee machine.

Brittany looked a bit startled.

"Okay… and except for that, nothing's wrong?" She asked looking worried.

Blake passed them and glared at Santana to what she responded by glaring right back at him.

"Wow, I'm already detecting a lot of love between you two." Brittany said sarcastically.

"I didn't even know Blake hated Santiago that much."

"Everyone knows that. Did Santiago never tell you Blake was trying to steal his job from him for years already?"

Santana was taken aback. "Santiago thought Blake was his best friend."

"I thought he was smarter than that. Santiago gave a party last year for all the colleagues at his place. Blake called the cops on him and said the music was too loud."

"But he was at that party himself! I… I heard he was at that party."

"Well, Santiago couldn't get too popular, huh?"

"I'm seriously going to hit that guy in the face!" Santana said smashing her hand on the table.

"Wow, wait Santana, you're not even the boss and you want to hit everyone already." Brittany laughed.

She handed her a bottle of coke with a cute smile and for the first time that day, Santana smiled.

* * *

Will asked Santana to wait outside while the meeting was being held. They were talking about who would get Santiago's job and Santana was waiting anxiously on the verdict.

The door opened and Kitty beckoned her to come inside. All her co-workers were sitting at the grand table.

"You're going to try to run this company for a week. I want to see if you can do it just as well as Santiago did. Congratulations!" Will patted her on the back.

Her co-workers applauded, although some jealous faces less enthusiastic than others.

She got to sit at the head of the table and didn't really know what to say, they were all looking at her expectantly.

"Could you excuse me for a second." She said.

"Yes, sure, take your time. It's not like we're in the middle of a meeting here. We'll just wait here for further instructions." Blake commented looking annoyed.

Santana left the meeting with a cold stare towards Blake.

* * *

She was sitting in the Skybar with Rachel.

The bartender came up to them.

"Hello ladies, what would you like to drink?" He asked. His smile turned bigger when he saw Santana, he looked at her appreciatively.

"An Island Breeze please." Rachel asked politely.

"A beer." Santana ordered.

"Coming right up."

The barman left to fetch their drinks.

"He has a cute butt." Rachel commented.

Santana huffed.

"And he was totally hitting on you."

"He was not."

"He was."

"You really think this is funny, huh?"

"What is?"

"This, me, this whole nightmare."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You finally have your girl friend where you can talk about men with."

"Believe me Santiago, I'd much rather have you as a male friend."

"I wonder if you even want me to be Santiago again."

"How dare you to say that!" Rachel said looking offended.

"Maybe you should invite me, as special guest on your show. You're going to get a lot of people to listen to your show when I tell them my story."

"That's a really low blow, Santiago. I get that you're frustrated, but you have no reason to take that out on me!" She was on the verge of crying.

The waiter brought them their drinks.

"You know what, I'm not thirsty anymore!" She said, getting up and taking her leave.

* * *

Santana reached her office when she heard her co-workers talking about her.

"She walks like an elephant." Alyssa laughed while imitating Santana's awkward walk on high heels.

"She may be the boss, but we have a lead of 3 million years as the dominant gender." Jake said pointing at himself.

Santana had heard enough and made her presence known with a cough.

"Oh hey Santana." Jake said while scratching his neck in a nervous habit.

"Jake, I need the list of the editorial plans until 2009, okay." She demanded.

"Certainly! Should I email it or do you want me to give it to you in a plastic cover?" He asked.

"You know what? I'll let you decide that one totally by yourself!" She responded.

"I think you totally made her feel that 3 million lead." Blake said sarcastically.

"And it'd be great if you guys actually started working you know? I'm not sure if you guys will be this casual if we'll be working late tonight for the next issue, maybe until 10 o'clock."

"Wow, wow, Santana. 10? That won't work." Blake commented.

"How do you mean that won't work?" She fumed.

"I just asked Will to give everyone the rest of the day off. We need some relaxation too, don't you think?" He asked with a grin.

Santana was stunned. "How could you give them the day off? We still have to go through the whole planning and we still have nothing on that piece about the erotica fair."

"Well Santana you have to understand we have our own way of working in this company. And I can imagine that's not easy for an outsider. Come on guys all to the wife and kids, or the mistress." He smirked.

They were all leaving to go home when Marley came up to her. "Santana, personally I you are a great outsider." She said with a smile.

Santana looked at her, went to her office and shot the door with such a loud bang it startled Marley.

* * *

Brittany passed Kitty talking on the phone and couldn't help but to overhear her conversation.

"Yeah, no, not a problem. Reservation for 2, it's for Schuester, at 8. Yes and you can put it on the company's name, Don. Alright, thank you. Bye."

"Oh, hey Brittany." Kitty smiled.

"Hey, is he going to dinner already with his new addition?" Brittany asked referring to Santana.

"No, it's with Blake."

"Oh… okay. Here they just delivered these." Brittany said handing Kitty a package.

"Thanks Brittany, good evening!"

"You too, bye!"

* * *

Brittany put the grocery shopping on the dinner table when Kurt showed up from under the table. He was Lena's babysitter and a great help for Brittany since she was a single mom.

"Kurt! You scared me!" Brittany laughed.

"Oh, sorry Britt!" Kurt smiled.

"It's strange my daughter never has nightmares about you." Brittany said jokingly.

"Calm you, Pierce!" Kurt said throwing a towel at her.

"Sorry Kurt. Where is she by the way?"

"She's outside, on a play date with the daughter's neighbor, weird little girl that one. Very well-behaved but a bit loco."

"Well, you're a great help, you know?" Brittany said appreciatively.

"Want to give me a raise? Just kidding, I love doing it, taking care of Lena."

"I'm glad I'm home early today."

"I'm glad too. Now I can go clubbing tonight. You know what I mean?" He said winking at her.

"Oh, getting yourself out there, huh?"

"You should better find someone yourself. What is this, instant food, instant food, instant food. Maybe someone who can cook a decent meal for you or something."

"You know I like to cook myself, I'm just way too busy."

"Yeah I know, but it couldn't hurt right? Well, I'll be going now, just telling Lena goodbye and then I'm out. Bye Britt." He grabbed his coat, gave her a kiss on the cheek and went out the door.

Brittany felt like she should tell Santana about Will and Blake's dinner plans. If it's something that has to do with Blake, it's never any good.

"Yeah, I'm organizing that photoshoot in Thailand." Santana said sounding tired.

"Isn't it better to go home Santana, you don't have anything to prove to them."

"If I leave now there won't be a photoshoot. And it's not like there is someone waiting for me at home." Brittany heard the sounds of Santana busy typing on her computer.

"I have to tell you something. Blake and Will are having dinner tonight."

Santana sighed. "I hope he chokes on his shrimp."

Brittany laughed. "But I have the feeling they want to put you aside."

"Okay. But why are you actually giving me this information?" She asked deep in thought.

"I don't know, I think he has some hidden agenda or something. I just felt that I should call you. By the way, if you're hungry, maybe we could…" Brittany began nervously.

"God, I really feel like hitting someone right now. Right, sorry. You were saying?"

Brittany felt like it wasn't the right time.

"Uh… if you're hungry, there's a great take-out Chinese around the corner."

"I'll think about it, thanks. I still have a lot of work here so I have to go."

"Oh right… see you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

"Such an idiot." Brittany mumbled to herself while hitting her phone against her head.


End file.
